Jusqu'au bord du monde
by alexiel-neesan
Summary: Il la connaît par cœur cette salle, depuis le temps. Il connaît par cœur les murs vert pâle, aux affiches qui palissent d'année en année entre les cabinets de bois blanchi'. [OneShot, KakaIru]


**Jusqu'au bord du monde**

-----------------------------------------------------

Il la connaît par cœur cette salle, depuis le temps. Il connaît par cœur les murs vert pâle, aux affiches qui palissent d'année en année entre les cabinets de bois blanchi - l'affiche pour les vaccins, celle des muscles du corps humain, et celle en face de la porte, une vue en noir et blanc du mont Fuji.

Il peut presque se voir assis perché sur le machin d'examen dans le carrelage blanc.

Quasiment aucun bruit. Ca devait être une constante des cabinets de médecins et des hôpitaux - tout ceux qu'il a vu étaient comme ça. Comme une impression de temps figé. Seul le décor derrière la fenêtre indique l'écoulement du temps.

Le carrelage est froid sous ses pieds. Ca ne le dérange pas.

La porte s'ouvre. Il ne relève pas la tête de sa contemplation inconsciente des jeux de poussière dans le rayon de soleil qui vient mourir à ses pieds. Il y a un bruit de papier déposé, des bruits de pas qui viennent vers lui. Et s'arrêtent, juste devant la poussière qui virevolte, libre.

La personne devant lui s'accroupit pour pouvoir le voir, caché comme il est par ses cheveux qui font des rideaux autour de son visage baissé. Le médecin. Il la connaît bien - depuis sa naissance en fait. C'est elle qui l'avait mis au monde, sa mère avait eu une totale confiance en elle, bien plus qu'envers les médics de hôpital central. Elle remonte d'un doigt ses lunettes, les yeux inquiets derrière le verre, les sourcils froncés.

Elle pose une main sur son genou recouvert de jean's, une main large, chaude, une main de mère. Il fixe toujours droit en face de lui. Elle soupire.

-Iruka...

La lumière d'au-dehors se reflète sur le carrelage, éclairant toute la pièce, éblouissant presque.

-Depuis quand as-tu cessé de prendre tes médicaments?

------------------------------------------------------

Il n'avait pas repris son poste à l'Académie. Un nouveau professeur avait pris son ancienne place.

Il s'était porté volontaire pour travailler à plein temps au bureau des missions, et à tout ce qui allait avec - classement et rangement, attribution des missions, attribution des rangs aux missions. Tout cela impliquait de rester bien souvent dans un bureau sous des montagnes de papier. Peu de personnes considéraient cela comme un travail utile ; ces personnes-là avaient tort. Il donnait chaque jour des dizaines de missions, et en recevait autant - et de son travail en amont dépendait le même nombre de vies. Il se plongeait totalement dans ses responsabilités. Penser aux autres lui évitait de penser à lui.

Ses amis au bureau l'avait regardé comme si une seconde tête lui avait poussé lorsque il leur avait annoncé qu'il y bossait désormais à plein temps. Et puis Genma qui passait par là lui avait asséné une grande claque dans le dos en rigolant et en disant que ces sacrés gamins avaient fini par le rendre dingue - mais que c'était bien qu'il se soit enfin éloigné d'eux. Il avait ri. Les autres avaient fini par suivre. Les personnes présentes au bureau des missions s'étaient jointes à l'hilarité générale.

Dans un coin, feignant de lire son bouquin, Kakashi avait tout enregistré de la scène, sans y participer.

Quand ils s'étaient retrouvés, plus tard dans la soirée, Kakashi ne lui avait rien demandé. Ses gestes avaient parlé de eux-même.

Iruka avait juste répondu à ses gestes par d'autres. Il n'avait rien dit.

---------------------------------------------------------

-Deux semaines.

-Je suppose qu'il est inutile d'essayer de te faire revenir sur ta décision...

-J'ai choisi. Je préfère... ça... plutôt que de subir.

-Mais si tu continues le traitement, tu pourrais...

-Non. Pas question. Je refuse de devenir un poids mort.

--------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi et lui se retrouvaient souvent à la nuit tombée, chez l'un ou chez l'autre ; même si Kakashi a exprimé une nette préférence pour l'appartement d'Iruka - quelque chose à propos de 'ressemble plus à chez quelqu'un que chez moi'.

Ca lui allait.

Ils n'étaient pas le secret le mieux gardé de tout le village, il s'en passait d'autres bien plus bizarres, mais ils préféraient la tranquillité.

Il était content de voir l'autre homme, encore plus content de l'avoir rien que pour lui la nuit. Il essayait de ne pas penser plus loin que ça. Ils essayaient tout les deux. 'Amitié améliorée' était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient se permettre.

Ca lui allait.

Et puis, Kakashi était rarement là lorsqu'Iruka se réveillait. Hatake profitait rarement d'horaires fixes et de jours de congés.

Ca lui allait. Cela signifiait que Kakashi avait moins de chances de tomber sur les boîtes en carton sous l'évier de la salle de bains, ou de rencontrer les feuilles de prescriptions rangées entre deux boîtes de rations dans la cuisine.

De toutes façons, il avait tout jeté maintenant.

----------------------------------------------------------

-Ca n'est pas devenir un poids mort ! C'est avoir un sursis - pense à ceux que tu vas laisser... Que va dire Naruto? Tes amis? Kakashi?

-Ils ne savent rien, et ne leur dites rien. A personne.

-...

-S'il vous plait. Ca n'interfère en rien avec mon travail, personne n'a besoin de le savoir.

-... Bien.

---------------------------------------------------------

Il ne savait plus vraiment comment cela avait commencé. Peut-être avec une tournée de trop à l'anniversaire d'Anko - c'était comme ça qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé dans le même lit en tous cas. Ce qui avait commencé comme une aventure d'une nuit s'était vite transformée en relation suivie.

Parfois, Iruka se demandait ce que Kakashi pensait vraiment de leur relation. S'il faisait vraiment attention à lui. Et, si oui, comment cela se faisait qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué le traitement.

Et puis Kakashi revenait une nuit avec un regard d'enfant perdu, et ne semblait redevenir lui qu'entre les bras d'Iruka. Et puis Kakashi le regardait parfois pendant des heures pendant qu'il croyait qu'Iruka dormait avec une émotion indéfinissable au fond des yeux. Alors Iruka se disait qu'il ne voulait juste pas poser la question.

Il ne savait pas trop comment l'autre chose avait commencé non plus. Il est plus juste de dire qu'il ne voulait pas s'en rappeler.

Il avait perdu plus de poids ces deux années que n'importe quand avant. Ses collègues avait mis ça sur le compte du stress, et les mieux informés sur le stress et l'inquiétude c'étaient bien les ninja du village. Il est vrai que les missions arrivaient les unes sur les autres, et que la demande ne semblait qu'augmenter - et aussi que Kakashi était plus souvent hors des murs du village qu'à l'intérieur. A l'extérieur et sur des missions dont personne de sensé n'aurait voulu.

Il aurait préféré que ce soit à cause de cela. Le stress et l'inquiétude ne lui faisaient pas avoir à prendre plus de médicaments divers qu'il ne pouvait en compter. Le stress et l'inquiétude ne lui coupaient pas l'appétit au point d'avoir à jeter le contenu de son réfrigérateur qui avait fini par prendre une vie propre à force d'être oublié. Le stress et l'inquiétude ne lui faisaient pas visiter plus de fois que son estomac vide ne pouvait l'endurer les toilettes du personnel de la tour du Hokage. Rares étaient ceux qui les utilisaient, heureusement. Le stress et l'inquiétude ne lui faisaient pas perdre le contrôle de ses membres face à des crises de tremblements. Il ne savait pas si c'était bien ou pas que personne ne l'ait jamais trouvé à ce moment-là.

Il n'était pas sûr qu'il pourrait endurer les regards compatissants et les manifestations de sympathie si les autres savaient.

Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir endurer la mise à pied quasi-automatique que cela entraînerait si ça se savait.

Parce qu'il savait une chose ; c'était qu'attendre sans rien pouvoir faire était le moyen le plus simple de le rendre fou.

---------------------------------------------------------

-Combien?

-Huh?

-Combien de temps ?

-... d'après les examens d'aujourd'hui, sans traitement... au mieux, six mois.

---------------------------------------------------------

Il rattache ses cheveux, sans hâte, avant de remettre ses chaussures et d'enfiler le blouson qui attendait sur la chaise à côté. Il salue le médecin d'un signe de tête, et quitte le cabinet médical sans un regard en arrière, son sac sur l'épaule.

Il va rentrer chez lui, sans hâte, comme s'il revenait d'une promenade. Les gens vont le saluer dans la rue et il va répondre à leurs saluts en souriant comme à son habitude, taillant un brin de causette avec des parents d'anciens élèves, renvoyant le ballon égaré d'une bande de gosses, riant à une remarque incisive d'un des ninja revenant de la Tour ou des Portes.

Il va marcher dans les rues et l'enseigne entre le restaurant coréen et le marchand de journaux sera toujours penchée vers la droite, le vendeur ambulant de gâteaux sera toujours à sa place sous l'arbre entre les deux rues après Ichiraku, le vieil homme sera toujours penché sur ses chers bols de ramen à l'Ichiraku, répondant avec un sourire au salut d'un de ses meilleurs clients.

Il va rentrer chez lui et l'Académie sera toujours à la même place sur le chemin, l'arbre et la balançoire seront toujours là aussi. Il va flâner dans les rues un peu avant de rentrer chez lui et de préparer le repas en espérant que Kakashi sera là cette fois, absent comme il est depuis deux semaines, le monument et ses visages gravés dominant impassiblement le village assombri par la nuit qui arrive.

----------------------------------------------------------

Il arrive devant sa porte, et la serrure est déjà débloquée. L'entrée est toujours assez sombre, même lorsque la lumière de la pièce principale est allumée comme maintenant. Un coup d'oeil lui suffit et il reste là, debout, ne pensant même pas à s'assoire sur la marche pour ôter ses chaussures et rentrer plus avant dans l'appartement.

Le canapé placé en face de l'entrée est occupé. Il a le masque baissé pour une fois, mais comme toujours il porte son uniforme. Il laisse le hitae-ate sur le meuble de l'entrée lorsqu'il est ici, et aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception à la règle.

-Iruka...

Et à ce mot, ce simple mot, Iruka connaît la réponse à la question qu'il n'a jamais posé. Qu'il n'a jamais posé et qu'il ne posera jamais parce que maintenant il sait, mis à nu devant ce regard d'enfant perdu dans ce visage d'homme qui n'a jamais été enfant.

Dans ses mains, Kakashi tient une boîte vide de médicaments qu'Iruka a oublié.

---------------------------------------------------------

Fin

---------------------------------------------------------


End file.
